


Help, I'm becoming a vampire!

by Katniss2000



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss2000/pseuds/Katniss2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota slowly starts turning into Jane. She becomes a vampire - but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shortstory which has been on my computer for quite a while. And again: Please forgive me minor language mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.

“Oh you’re already wearing your contact lenses! Good, the others are also ready”, my stylist says. “Uhm, no I don’t…”, I explain quite irritated. I turn around and look into the mirror. Everything is normal: grey eyes, blonde hair. “It must have been the light”, she says and leaves. “Dakota! Hurry up! The others are already here!”, the director calls me. I put in the contact lenses and walk out of my dressing room. Then we shoot the scene. Everything goes right and soon I can go back into my dressing room. I love being on set acting and it’s amazing to see how movies are made. I get back into my room and take out the contact lenses. My eyes are still red. I rub them, but they still look as if the contact lenses were still there. Maybe my eyes are just irritated, so I don’t think about it and worry.

I got a few free days now, Jane does not appear in the next scenes. So I’ll spend my time memorizing my text. I get the script out of my bag. Ouch! Now I cut myself! Great start! I lick off the blood. It tastes incredibly good. I suck on my finger, but I don’t get more blood out of it. But why does blood that so… yummy? Now I am concerned, first the red eyes thing and now this… However, when I had taken a look into the mirror later my red eyes had gone back to normal.  
I’m hungry and I would like to eat some Chinese food. So I go to the restaurant a few blocks away and when I leave with my fried noodles I see a little girl crossing the street. She’s about seven years old and very cute, reminds me of Elle when she was her age. Probably she’s walking home from school. The street light is green, but a car just keeps going into her direction. It won’t stop! I gotta do something! Suddenly everything goes so fast, I run towards the girl and push her to the side.  
The car just keeps going the driver is most likely drunk and didn’t see us. None of the other pedestrians minds us nobody asks if the girl is fine. I ask her if she’s okay and she nods shy. What I am supposed to do now? I don’t know. What do you do after saving someone’s life? So I just walk home and think about what happened. I was at least 200 meters away, no human can overcome this distance in less than a second! It’s a weird week…

“Hey, Dakota”, Brian says and tells me to come into his flat. His voice sounds different from the usual. Something is wrong. “Soo… what did you wanna talk about?”, I ask and hug him. “I … well… I’m breaking up with you”, he replies. I look at him. No! That cannot be! “What’s wrong with your eyes?!”, he stammers all of a sudden. I don’t answer, I just stand there as if I’m frozen and look at him. Then I get angry. I want to slap him, but he’s already lying on the floor bending himself in… pain? What happened? We are alone and I didn’t do anything! Then I smell it – blood! He’s bleeding. As he dropped to the floor he hit himself and now he’s got a laceration on his head. I only want to drink his blood. I bow down to him and lick of the blood. Suck it out of him.  
About an hour later I wake up next to him. Brian is still passed out, but the bleeding stopped. Is that good or bad? Is he alive? I’m relieved: He’s still breathing weakly. Oh my god, what did I do?! What can I do now? I can’t just go to the police and say “Good afternoon, I am Dakota Fanning, you might know me from ‘I am Sam’ or ‘War of the Worlds’ or ‘Twilight’, I kinda turned into me character, who is a vampire and attacked my ex-boyfriend accidentally.” I look into the mirror: my eyes are of their usual colour, but in the corner of my mouth is still blood. Everything is silent the only thing one can hear is Brian’s rattling breath. I wash the blood off my face and sit on the couch and think about what to do next.  
Suddenly everything is silent.  
Brian! I jump up and ran over to him.  
Brian! Please! Please, please! Live!  
He doesn’t have any pulse anymore. He’s dead.  
And I killed him.  
His death is my fault.  
I am a monster.

I do have a key for Brian’s flat, but his sister Anna also lives here. So I need to get rid of his corpse – quickly. Anna doesn’t have a license. The car in the garage belonged to Brian. So I could just drive his corpse into the desert and act like he was robbed and killed. The problem is that his body is nearly bloodless. I’ll have to get some blood bags to pour over him.

Luckily I do have a license so I could drive into a car park at the outskirts of the city. “Where are you going?”, my little sister Elle asks me. “None of your business”, I say and stroke her head. Then I get my car out of the garage and drive back to the car park. I load Brian’s body into my car – although he should be too heavy to carry for me, I don’t have any problem, seems like I’ve increased strength – and get on the highway. Far away, after I’ve driven for six boring hours, I am in the middle of nowhere. I unload the corpse and open a bloodbag from a hospital. It wasn’t easy to get some, but I’ll have to get them regularly if I don’t want to attack people. I cannot control myself, I empty the whole 1 liter bag. But I expected this would happen, I open the second bag and this time I don’t have the urge to empty it, I’ve had enough for now.

By now I think I do know what happened. Why he just collapsed. I know it sounds weird, but I think I’m Jane. I just looked at him and wanted him to feel pain, so he felt pain. Only Jane can do that. I ask myself if I am the only one this is happening to. And more importantly: Why?


	2. Questions

I’m sitting upstairs in my room, mum drove Elle to a casting and dad’s at work. Questions cross my mind. Questions I don’t have the answers to. Why have I become a vampire? Am I immortal? How can I hide what I am from the other people? How will I ever control the monster inside of me? And the most important one for now: Am I the only one? I decide to visit Ashley. She also plays a vampire, so maybe she has made similar experiences.

“Oh, hi! Come in!”, she’s surprised to see me. “Something weird happened to me…”, I explain hesitantly and sit on the green couch with Ashley. “What happened?”, she asks curiously. “Well… I got out of a restaurant and there was this little girl crossing the street. A car came and… I kind of saved her life although I was standing hundreds of meters away…”, I reply with a breathy voice. “Wow! You saved her life?! You’re a hero!”, she calls out and smiles. Apparently she has not experienced similar things. “Sorry, but I don’t have much time…” she says and I leave.

I asked every vampire-actor from the set in a similar way. If they had made such experiences, they would have said something. So I started contacting other actors and actresses who play vampires. Now I’m on my way to Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev, who embody Damon and Elena from The Vampire Diaries. “Hey! Come in, do you want some coffee?”, Nina asks politely. “Yeah, sure, why not. Thanks!”, I reply and look around the beautiful house. We talk about minor matters such as bloopers on set, it’s pretty cozy. “Why are you here?”, Ian asks all of a sudden. “Cause I’m a Vampire Diaries fan”, I purport and I’m not even lying. “That’s not the main reason you’re here. Tell me the truth”, he demands. “Your eyes…”, Nina says. “What? … Oh… no! That…”, I start panicing. How can I talk myself out of this?

“You’re a vampire too”, Ian notices. “Yes. I kind of turn into Jane. When my boyfriend broke up with me I had this rage and killed him accidentally. I don’t know why this happened. Nobody else seems to deal with becoming their vampire-role! I don’t know how to deal with this. What if I kill again?, I confess. “Same here. There seem to be… ‘cursed roles’ or something”, Ian explained – or should I call him Damon? “How are you dealing with it?”, I want to know. “Actually it’s pretty great – except maybe the fact that I almost killed a paparazzi and that it seems weird to wait until you are invited in”, he answers. “How do you deal with the thirst?”, I ask and take a look at Nina. “Oh, please, no, I didn’t turn her and neither do I use her as a human bloodbag! I go to the hospital regularly to get bloodbags”, he says and he appears just like Damon. It’s almost creepy. “Did you ever … kill anyone?”, I ask. “Well… actually yes, on my birthday, I wasn’t used to being a vampire yet and about a dozen fans wanted to gratulate me personally. I didn’t have myself under control and so it ended in a bloodbath.

Two days later, the filming has finally ended and I’m with Nina and Ian again. “You need to control your bloodthirst”, he says. “And how the hell…?”, I ask skeptically. I already got far enough to know that I have to, but how? Nina takes a knife in her hand and cuts herself with it. I don’t even notice the grimace she makes neither do I notice Ian stroking her back, looking at her compassionately. Blood flows out of the cut, delicious, warm blood. I walk towards her, Ian stops me: “You may not drink it! Look me in the eyes! Control it!” I try to get him off me and hiss: “Let. Go. Of. Me.” Ian drops to the floor with pain.  
Nina seems surprised, she grasps next to her. A bloodbag is lying there. One liter blood! I run over to her. A few seconds later the bag is empty and I turn around to Nina. “You better leave it alone. She’s on vervain”, Ian reckons and gets up. I hesitate, but I can’t resist her blood. Ian pulls me away from Nina, a lighter in his hand. I flinch backwards. “I forgot… Vervain doesn’t hurt you. Sorry, is there anything except fire that could stop Twilight-Vampires?”, he asks. I shake my head: “I’m so sorry! I… I didn’t want to, it…” “I know how difficult it is”, Ian says and hugs me. “Why? Why are we like this?”, I want to know, I need to know. “I don’t know. I only know you have to learn resisting the blood”, he replies.  
I sleepover at their house and the next day we start another try. In movies it seems much easier than it actually is! “If you can resist the blood, you get two liters blood”, Ian tries to convince me. I sit on the couch and try to breathe calmly.  
Calm yourself, breathe in, out, in, out.  
I close my eyes.  
The blood smells so incredibly good.  
Irresistible.  
No! I may not drink it!  
But I want it so badly! It smells so amazing!  
But if I don’t drink it, I get two liters blood for free!

My phone rings. During the last days I kept training with Ian and Nina. By now I can resist the urge to drink every last drop of blood somewhat good, so I am back home. I get on the phone. “Hi, Dakota, have you seen my brother in the last few days? His car’s gone, but he hasn’t left me any message. He’s like fallen of the face of the earth! I thought he might be with you”, Anna says. “No, I haven’t seen him since he broke up with me”, I answer her. “He broke up?”, she asks “The day before yesterday there was this girl – looking quite slutty – she asked after Brian. I didn’t think anything of it, but now I’m worried.” “He left me for one of those bimbo’s he supposedly hates?!”, I call out and see my eyes turn red and my teeth grow in the corridor mirror. “… I think I’m just gonna call our parents, maybe they know… I’m sorry he broke up with you”, Anna says and hangs up the phone.

Anger.  
Uncontrollable anger is the only thing I feel.  
Right now I am so not sorry about killing him. The only thing I want right now is finding this bitch and rip her fucking head off! Finally I’m there, the neighborhood in which she lives at the outskirts of the city. It wasn’t hard to find out where she lives. It’s dirty here, there’s trash everywhere, a straying cat crosses my way. A girl with a joint in her hand is standing next to the house wall. She’s got brown hair, a few piercings and she’s wearing a leather jacket. “What do you want here? Can’t you see that you don’t belong here?”, she shouts at me.  
Disgustedly I walk towards her and say: “I’m searching for the girl who lives in this house. Do you know her?” “You mean Jessica. What do you want from this bitch?”, she asks and blows the smoke right into my face. “None of your business”, I reply and ring the bell. “Celebrity-bitch”, the girl mocks, but gives me her hand: “I’m Isabelle by the way.” I want to answer her as the door is being bust open.

In front of me a young woman is standing, she’s at most thirty, but the much too big bathrobe, the cigarette in her hand and the dark circles around her eyes make her seem like an old woman. “Are you Jessica?”, I ask ready to punch her in the face. “Who wants to know that?”, she says eager to sound bored. “Dakota Fanning”, I hiss. “Ah, Miss Hollywood come’s to visit me!”, she laughs. She seems to be drunk or be hungover, she reeks of alcohol. I have no idea how she knows me, she doesn’t seem to be the type of person to watch my movies. “Come in, come in!”, she calls over o me and waves me in. I follow her inside the house, the door shuts, my eyes turn red and I let the vampire control me. I want to run towards her, ram my teeth deep inside this bitches’ neck, but something is stopping me. “Sweetie… No violence”, she insists quietly without any spark of fear in her voice. It feels like an invisible barrier is between us, I can’t get near her. So I sit on the couch on which a black cat is sitting. Jessica offers me a cigarette. I shake my head vigorously and look around, searching for something, anything I could throw at her. Something that hurts badly. She laughs ringingly: “You won’t find anything to hurt me here, little girl!” Slowly I get seriously angry: “How could you dare taking Brian from me, you little whore!” “You’re accusing me? You were the one to kill him”, she notices.  
She’s right.  
It was me.  
Not her.  
Not anybody else.  
And I didn’t even mourn his death appropriately.  
I am ashamed.  
We were a couple for so long and now I don’t even waste a thought on him, although it was me who murdered him. While I start thinking of excuses, why his death didn’t make me sad, Jessica smokes placidly. I had almost forgotten her, when she says: “Sweetie, you need to leave, I invited some friends over.” Nearly hypnotized I leave the house.


	3. Answers

“Did you get what you wanted?”, a voice gets me out of my thoughts. It’s Isabelle. “What?”, I ask confusedly. “Well… you wanted to get to this with urgently. So urgently you didn’t even tell me your name”, she notices. “Manipulative bitch!”, I whisper as I realize that she used my sorrow against me. Isabelle bursts out in laughter: “Same thing happens to every outsider who has ‘urgent business’ with her. You’re not the only one!” I think about going back and throwing stones at her for a moment, but it’s a ridiculous idea: Someone who can hold back a vampire can easily protect himself from a few stones.  
“If you tell me your name, I can tell you a little more about her. You don’t seem to know her very well…”, the girl says. “Dakota Fanning. Didn’t you know my name when you called me a celebrity-bitch just now?”, I reply. “Just now? You were in there for five hours! ...I’m bad at remembering names, you’re the one from Twilight right? The Volturi girl.” I barely hear what she says, I still ask myself how this little witch could hinder me from ripping her fuckin’ heart out.  
But that’s it! She’s a witch!  
Didn’t Isabelle just call her a witch? “… Anyway each night she’s got a new guy, sometimes two! … Are you even listening to me?”  
“You should get some back up, if you wanna go see her again”, Isabelle ends her explanation. “How do you know all that?”, I ask. “She’s a distant relative of mine… something like me great great aunt… using a rejuvenescene spell.”

“Ian! Are you there?”, I call. Within seconds he’s there: “What’s wrong? Dakota?” “I met a witch”, I explain everything briefly “Brian cheated on me with her. I wanted to get revenge, but alone I can’t do anything against her… Will you help me?”

The next morning Ian, Nina and I are in Jessica’s quarter again. Nina wants to get out of the car, but Ian says: “No, Nina. You stay here. It’s too dangerous.” First she doesn’t want to listen to him, but as he kisses her, she stops resisting. Isabelle is standing next to the door again, a little plastic bag in her hand. “You too?”, she asks Ian. I told her my story and she said Jessica made some spell to turn people into vampires who are immortal. “Does anyone want some? It’s good stuff…”, she asks, but it doesn’t seem a good time for neither Ian nor me to get high. We ring the bell.

Jessica opens the door, as she looks at me she rolls her eyes, but then she sees Ian and smiles: “Come in, come in!” We go into the living room and she asks: “So you think you could do something against me together? I could take out some dozens of you – forget it!” Ian and I throw a look at each other: How can anyone be so priggish?! “Why did you create vampires?”, I want to know. “Why not?”, she answers. Now I’m the one rolling my eyes. “It get’s boring to spend an eternity alone. It’s fun to see how you destroy your lives. Again and again I have witnessed how vampires just like you kill their loved ones or watched them get old and die… Just how it will be with you and Nina”, she smiles at Ian. Ian tries to attack her, but he’s just as weak as I was and still am. “I think I’ll keep you here, see if Nina tries to save you from the big bad witch.”

Some time later the doorbell is rung again. It is Nina. Jessica wants to slam the door, but Nina puts her foot in between: “Let them go.” “Why?”, the witch asks. “Cause if you don’t I’m gonna kick your ass”, Nina smiles. “You may try.” Nina punches Jessica in the face and knocks her out. Nobody expected that to happen and it’s awesome!  
“Can we leave now?”, our hero asks. “Wait a second…”, Ian says and walks towards a table. Jessica’s diary is laying on it, I take it out of his hand, open it and read out loud:

“17th August 1917 Today the terrible message reached me: My betrothed James got hit by a bullet. He’s in a coma. The war was nearly won… He could have come home to me soon…  
4th March 1918 James condition has worsened in the last few weeks. I have decided to use a spell on him, which will keep him alive. I have thought about it for a long time: The spell has some side effects, it has to be bound on something. Something strong, immortal. A vampire. I know that vampires do not exist, but I will create some. For James. I cannot bare the thought of him dying.

5th June 1921 First James seemed to be better, but the effect of the spell seems to cease. One vampire is not strong enough to keep him alive and what if my vampire dies? What if someone stakes it? I need to create more vampires if I don’t want to lose James. If I want him to wake up one day… The spell is the most efficient on people who deal much with vampires.”

I close the diary. Jessica is not a bad witch, she only wants to save her loved one. I can’t believe it! “If she loves him that much I bet she always has him around”, I reckon. We go into the cellar, it looks dirty spiders are sitting in its corners. As I open the first door a dustcloud flies towards us. “I don’t think he’s in there”, Ian says. Nina clings onto him, she thinks it’s scary. Behind the second door is a room with a hospital bed, everything is tidy, no dust anywhere. In the bed lays a young man with a haircut, which is very typical for his lifetime. His clothes are very neat. “What now?”, Nina asks and looks at him lost in thought. “I think we should kill him. He should have died a long time ago”, Ian demands. “No! We can’t kill any more innocent people! …How about we turn him into a vampire, so they can live happily ever after and Jessica can stop turning other innocents into vampires!”, I decide.

“You may kiss the bride”, the churchman says. James and Jessica smile at each other and kiss passionately. She looks pretty in her dress. Not many guests are at the wedding – friends and family of them have died a long time ago, but it still is a nice wedding. Ian and Nina are also happy. That’s what I call a happy end!


End file.
